Whisper of Silk
by HybridVirus
Summary: Para el mundo ¿Eran sus sentimientos algo hermoso o erróneo? Honestamente no lo sabía… y no encontraba el modo de decirlo con palabras, era algo que se escapaba de sus manos como la resbalosa seda castaña que le gustaba enredar entre sus dedos. Algo que a pesar de no ser dicho a los cuatro vientos… podía ser dicho con un pequeño beso, un gentil roce, un murmullo de sus ojos. GerMéx


**Whisper of Silk  
By:** HybridVirus

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Solo soy una fan que escribe para fans y que no consigue ningún bien monetario con esto, sin más adelante con la historia.

–Hablar–  
"_Pensar"_

******:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:**

La gentil brisa entraba por la abierta ventana de la habitación, las blancas cortinas de encaje se mecían gentilmente con esta mientras el gentil resplandor del sol alumbraba con alegría la habitación. El eco de una suave respiración se entremezclaba sin problema alguno con el susurro del viento. La alta figura recostada en la cama se movía gentilmente mientras sus cejas se encontraban ligeramente fruncidas en un gesto de molestia.

Sus labios se encontraron separados levemente, como si intentara hablar a pesar de que ninguna palabra escapaba de los mismos. Su pálida piel se encontraba perlada por una ligera capa de sudor, misma que al parecer nada tenía que ver con el intenso calor del verano. Su respiración se volvió entrecortada mientras apretaba los labios y su ceño se fruncía en un gesto de desesperación, sus manos se aferraron a las verdes sabanas de la cama mientras se removía inquietamente en ella.

_Todo lo que había creído, todo por lo que había luchado, completamente todo se había derrumbado frente a sus propios ojos. Todo se había escapado de entre sus manos, justo como el agua de la playa donde solía pasar tiempo con cierto país del continente americano. Berlín se encontraba completamente hecho trizas… y todo era por su culpa… si tan sólo… hubiera escuchado razones, si no hubiera ignorado las advertencias que habían sido susurradas en su oído durante las noches._

_Todas las noches que se encontraba en el 'nuevo' continente para hacer labores de espionaje sobre estados unidos, siempre escucharía el mismo susurro en la obscuridad de la habitación, la misma a la que llegaba a adentrarse en altas horas de la madrugada '¿Estás seguro de esto Alemania?' sus ojos se encontrarían con los orbes de la nación vecina del país estadounidense y desviaría el tema rápidamente con sus besos y sus caricias, las mismas que llegaban a extenderse hasta el crepúsculo del amanecer._

_Pero se había rehusado a escuchar, se había rehusado a ver más allá de lo que estaba a simple vista y el precio a pagar había sido enorme. Pero lo más horrible era el calvario que vivía al saber que no solo inocentes habían sufrido a sus manos, ahora también sufrían aquellos a manos de otros, y estaban utilizándolo como una excusa barata para permitir y justificar sus acciones._

_Podía recordarlo… recordaba todo por completo… recordaba los gritos, lamentos, llanto, las suplicas, recordaba todo… absolutamente todo y ahora cargaba en su conciencia con los crímenes y las absurdas búsquedas de venganza de los egos heridos de miles de europeos, los mismos que buscaban la 'liberación' de todo el territorio del que se había apoderado durante la guerra._

_No se encontraba ahí, pero podía imaginarlo… el dolor, la desesperación, la vergüenza, el sufrimiento, el llanto, el terror, el miedo… ¿Acaso eran tan diferentes a… el? Acaso las acciones de estas personas no eran… ¿Cuestionables? El sufrimiento que estaban procreando era ¿Correcto? Entonces… como era que él, era tratado como un monstruo y estos 'soldados', estas… personas hacían algo igual de denigrante._

_Un extraño aroma flotaba vagamente en el aire, mismo que se encontró revolviéndole el estómago, sabía muy bien que era ese intenso hedor… era el aroma del cabello humano que había sido tomado como castigo, el aroma de las hebras siendo arrojadas a las candentes brasas, un denigrante castigo para miles… una ridícula excusa de penitencia y purificación… un castigo escudado bajo las decisiones que habían tomado esas personas para sobrevivir durante el domino alemán de todo el territorio europeo._

Irises azules se abrieron de golpe mientras intentaba respirar profundamente, las manos del rubio se dirigieron hacia su rostro para masajear con calma su frente. Un ligero suspiro escapo del país germano mientras cerraba los ojos, un ligero gruñido escapo de sus labios mientras se incorporaba sobre la cama. Sus dedos se deslizaron entre las hebras rubias intentando relajarse y dejar de pensar en aquello que había visto en sus sueños.

El golpeteo de agua chocando contra agua llamo rápidamente su atención, con un lento movimiento el teutón se encontró poniéndose de pie para después caminar hacia la puerta blanca que se encontraba ligeramente entreabierta, el entrecortado e insistente 'Tap' del agua resonaba atravez del pequeño espacio entre el marco y la entreabierta puerta. La mano del ojiazul se colocó sobre la blanca madera para después empujar gentilmente la superficie y adentrarse de ese modo en la pequeña habitación.

**(¯ `v´¯ )  
`*.¸.*´**

Un gentil suspiro escapo de los ligeramente sonrosados labios de la nación latinoamericana, su cabello se encontraba sujeto con un par de palillos decorativos, mientras su nuca se encontraba recostada ligeramente sobre el borde de la blanca tina. Sus parpados ocultaban sus irises y su cuerpo se encontraba completamente sumergido en la fresca agua, mientras una de sus piernas guindaba ligeramente de uno de los costados de la blanca porcelana.

Una gentil caricia sobre sus hombros le saco de su ensoñación, sus irises se abrieron al mismo tiempo que una ligera sonrisa se apoderaba de sus labios, mientras su cuerpo se relajaba aún más al sentir el gentil camino que los pálidos dedos del europeo recorrían sobre la piel de sus hombros –Ludwig…– susurro la voz de la chica mientras sus ojos se encontraban apresados por los brillantes zafiros del rubio.

–¿Qué sucede?– pregunto la joven mujer mientras alzaba una de sus manos, el sonido de las gotas que se deslizaban sobre su piel resonaban con un gentil 'Tap' al chocar contra el agua de la tina. Lentamente la mano de la mexicana se colocó sobre la mejilla del ojiazul, sus dedos se deslizaron gentilmente sobre el pómulo de su mejilla en un gesto afectuoso mientras sus ojos se mantenían fijos en los del europeo, sus labios se fruncieron levemente en un gesto de molestia mientras continuaba con su gentil caricia.

–No es nada _Schatz_– los ojos de la nación latinoamericana se mantuvieron firmes en el tranquilo rostro del germano, mientras los dedos de este gentilmente retiraban los palillos de su cabello dejando que las hebras castañas cayeran como una pequeña cascada que se deslizaba del borde de la tina hacia el suelo. La frente del teutón se recostó contra la de Rafaela, los irises de ambos se miraban con una mescla de ansiedad y alivio, mientras que los dedos del rubio se entrelazaron gentilmente en las hebras del mismo tono que la caoba.

–Ludwig…– susurro la voz de la mujer mientras cerraba los ojos y una sonrisa se apoderaba de su rostro, un ligero suspiro de alegría escapo de sus labios al sentir como los dedos del alemán le acariciaban el cuero cabelludo con pequeños movimientos circulares –Eso se siente…– susurro silenciosamente para después dejar escapar un contento suspiro de su garganta –Genial~– un gentil silencio se apodero de la habitación, mientras el ojiazul continuaba moviendo cuidadosamente sus dígitos sobre el cuero cabelludo de la chica.

Lentamente la nariz del rubio se hundió entre las hebras castañas, para después aspirar el típico aroma del cabello de la nación mexicana. Era difícil de explicar en una sola palabra, el aroma de café, chocolate, un toque de canela y el fragante aroma de las dalias se entremezclaban el uno con el otro, honestamente no podía decidir si era su imaginación o en verdad todos se entremezclaban para procrear el exótico aroma que parecía desprenderse de la mujer.

La frente del rubio se separó de la de Rafaela al mismo tiempo que sus dedos se retiraban de entre las hebras castañas, un ligero beso fue dejado sobre la frente de la ojimiel. El labio inferior de la latina sobresalió levemente en un puchero al ver como el rubio se ponía de pie y se daba la vuelta para dejarla que terminara su baño en paz y sin más interrupciones. Con un suave movimiento el rubio miro sobre su hombro al sentir el firme agarre que la mano de la chica tenía sobre su muñeca.

–Ludwig~– un escalofrío recorrió la nuca del germano al ver la sonrisa maliciosa que se encontraba sobre los sonrosados labios de la ojimiel. La bronceada mano jalo gentilmente la pálida muñeca de Ludwig, acercándolo cada vez más hacia el borde de la tina –Báñate conmigo~– susurro mientras llevaba la mano del hombre hacia su rostro, los labios de la chica se deslizaron lentamente sobre la pálida piel del europeo, dejando pequeños besos a lo largo del dorso de esta.

Los ojos de la mexicana se entrecerraron levemente al ver como el rubio negaba ligeramente con la cabeza, ambos de los brazos de Rafaela se encontraron apoyados sobe el borde de la tina mientras le dirigía una mirada de cachorrito abandonado al ojiazul –Pero Luddy~– murmuro en un tono triste mientras recostaba la barbilla sobre sus brazos –Solo un rato…– agrego la chica mientras los dedos del teutón se deslizaban sobre su sobresaliente labio inferior.

–Ahora no puedo, Schatz– respondió el alto alemán mientras daba media vuelta y caminaba hacia la puerta, el repentino eco de un _'splash'_ resonó en las pálidas paredes del baño junto a la divertida risa de la nación latinoamericana –¡_Frau_!– el indignado grito del alemán resonó en las paredes de la habitación mientras su par de zafiros se mantenían fijos en la divertida sonrisa de la chica, un gentil _'Tsk'_ escapo de los labios de la mujer mientras movía uno de sus dedos indicándole al rubio que se acercara. En ese instante, para los ojos de Ludwig la sonrisa que decoraba los labios de la mexicana era idéntica a la de un gato que acababa de salirse con la suya.

**(¯ `v´¯ )  
`*.¸.*´**

El rítmico 'Tap' de las gotas de agua era el único sonido perceptible en la silenciosa habitación, la empapada ropa del germano se encontraba colgada en el toallero, pequeñas e insistentes gotas resonaban con un gentil 'Tap' al chocar contra el mosaico del suelo. El gentil susurro de un 'Hmm~' revoloteo por las paredes sin cuidado alguno.

Irises azules se encontraban mirando fijamente hacia el techo, mientras que su nuca se mantenía recostada en el borde de la bañera, una ligera sonrisa se encontraba en sus labios al saber que el ligero cosquilleo en su pecho era provocado por las hebras castañas de la mujer que se encontraba apoyada sobre su pecho. Sus manos se deslizaban gentilmente sobre la piel de la nación latina, moviendo de ese modo el agua que los rodeaba.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre la mujer de cabellera castaña, un leve gesto divertido se apodero de sus facciones al ver la manera en la que la ojimiel hundía sus manos entre las burbujas que flotaban en el agua, para después sacar sus manos del translucido líquido y con cuidado acercarlas a sus labios, sus manos se encontrarían formando un circulo y con un gentil soplo frente a estas se formaba una pequeña burbuja que flotaba inocentemente sobre sus cabezas.

–Va a llover– comento la ojimiel mientras revolvía la cabeza sobre el pecho del hombre, al mismo tiempo que le dirigía una pequeña sonrisa –Otro día nos preocuparemos por el jardín ¿De acuerdo?– pregunto con un gentil tono la chica mientras deslizaba la punta de su dedo índice sobre el puente de la nariz del alemán –…_Ja_– los ojos del país germano se entrecerraron levemente mientras dirigía la mirada hacia la ventana, el sol resplandecía afuera ¿Cómo es que México podía creer que empezaría a llover?

Una ligera exhalación escapo del ojiazul mientras entrelazaba sus dedos en la cabellera de la chica, sus dedos se deslizaron gentilmente sobe las hebras mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde esos viejos sucesos?... a pesar de todo el tiempo que había entre el pasado y el presente… aún se sentía acechado por los recuerdos en ciertas fechas. Probablemente una de las mayores incertidumbres que había pasado fue el castigo de las mujeres.

_Después de haber firmado su rendición ese siete de mayo empezó la 'depuración' del territorio que había sido ocupado por su ejército, las principales afectadas por dicha obra habían sido las mujeres, inocentes y culpables por igual habían sido sometidas a los humillantes castigos e incluso obligadas a marchar entre las calles una vez que las habían esquilado… como si se trataran de simples animales. Algunas se encontrarían cubiertas de alquitrán, otras se verían privadas de su ropa y obligadas a caminar desnudas en la calle._

_Otras encontrarían la esvástica marcada en su piel con pintura o lápiz labial, otras serian golpeadas hasta la muerte y para su desgracia… el estado nazi había hecho algo idéntico durante la guerra al rapar a todas las mujeres alemanas que se acostaran con hombres 'no arios'_ Sus azules ojos se cerraron mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza intentando sacarse esos pensamientos de encima.

Sus orbes se abrieron repentinamente al sentir la gentil caricia en su pierna, la mirada del rubio se dirigió hacia el final de la tina donde se encontraban sus pies recargados sobre la blanca superficie, una agridulce e imperceptible sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver como los dedos del pie de la mexicana se deslizaban gentilmente sobre uno de los propios y como su pierna se deslizaba lentamente contra la suya en una pequeña muestra de afecto.

Su nariz se hundió en el sedoso cabello de Rafaela para inhalar insistentemente el aroma que era tan característico de la nación latinoamericana, una mezcla de aromas como el del chocolate, canela, café y la fragante esencia de las dalias. Una gentil exhalación escapo del teutón mientras deslizaba gentilmente sus manos entre el cabello, su textura era la misma de hace tantos años, la recordaba a la perfección, era una de las tantas cosas que jamás hubiera podido olvidar y honestamente… nunca se permitiría olvidarlo.

_Un entrecortado suspiro resonó en el aire mientras los pálidos dedos del germano se enredaban entre las castañas hebras de la mexicana, con un suave jalón de su mano el cuello de la mujer se vio expuesto a los hambrientos irises azules de Ludwig. Sin miramiento alguno los dientes del rubio se hundieron insistentemente en la bronceada piel, dejando con cada pequeño beso y mordida una marca para que la nación más joven lo recordara cuando tuviera que volver al continente Europeo._

_Con un apresurado movimiento las manos del rubio se encontraron libres de los guantes negros que cubrían sus manos, y con la misma prisa abrió la chaqueta negra de su uniforme sin importarle en donde fuera a caer una vez que se despojó de ella. El eco de un gruñido entremezclado con un gemido resonó en la habitación mientras las piernas de la ojimiel envolvían las caderas de la nación germana. Un sonoro gruñido escapo de los pálidos labios del ojiazul al embestir a la pequeña mujer que se encontraba atrapada entre su cuerpo y la cama._

_Una de las manos de la ojimiel se entrelazo con los rubios cabellos de Ludwig al mismo tiempo que este hundía el rostro en las hebras castañas de la chica, aspirando insistente el exótico aroma de la nación latina mientras las caderas de ambos se encontraban en un vaivén desenfrenado –Mein Mexiko– La mano del rubio se aferró a la mano libre de la chica, los dedos de ambos se entrelazaron mientras la espalda de la pelicastaña se alzaba levemente del colchón y un sonoro 'Ahh~' escapaba de sus labios. _

**(¯ `v´¯ )  
`*.¸.*´**

Un sonoro 'Crack' resonó en las paredes del baño arrancándolo improvistamente de sus recuerdos, sus irises azules se dirigieron hacia la ventana solamente para encontrarse con un cielo gris que se iluminaba cada tantos segundos, el rugido del cielo resonaba por la habitación. Una mano acaricio gentilmente su mejilla consiguiendo que sus ojos se posaran sobre la latina –Te lo dije~– susurro la mujer en un tono juguetón mientras le dirigía una divertida sonrisa.

El rubio giro levemente los ojos ante la juguetona mujer para después colocar una de sus manos sobre la nuca de la ojimiel y lentamente dirigir su cabeza hacia el agua. Una extraña sensación se arremolinaba en su estómago al ver como la joven nación cerraba los ojos y le permitía dirigirla hacia el translucido líquido, no pregunto porque, ni para que… simplemente le permitió hundir levemente su cabeza. Las hebras flotaban perezosamente en el agua, su movimiento era tan sutil y gentil que le recordaba a la seda, suave al contacto y tan fácil de revolotear alrededor de sus dedos.

_En sus pesadillas más tormentosas… podía ver el mismo cabello que se encontraba en este instante entre sus dedos, las hebras castañas serian ofrecidas como un obsequio por una nación que no fue capaz de mirar hacia otro lado al entrarse de todo lo que en verdad había pasado… porque toda mujer que había tenido un romance con un alemán durante la segunda guerra mundial debía de ser… 'purificada o depurada' de toda influencia alemana y castigada por haber sido una colaboracionista. _

_¿En verdad era tan… erróneo enamorarse durante ese tiempo? No era que ellos hubieran empezado justo en ese instante, no… de hecho ya era una cuestión de tiempo atrás, algo discreta más que nada por cierto rubio que no hacía más que meterse en cuestiones que no le incumbían. Era algo existente que se le había escapado de las manos al alemán con las malas decisiones que se tomaron durante la guerra, nunca se hubiera atrevido a cerrar la embajada mexicana y prácticamente empujar a la ojimiel a que respondiera del mismo modo._

Sus dígitos se deslizaron entre las sumergidas hebras, asegurándose de que quedaran húmedas por completo para después ayudar a la mujer a incorporarse. Una de sus manos se extendió hacia uno de los botes que se encontraba al pie de la blanca porcelana, sus dedos esparcieron el líquido en el largo cabello de la pelicastaña masajeando gentilmente el cabello y llenándolo de espuma en el proceso. Una de las rubias cejas del chico se arqueo al ver como la ojimiel atrapaba un poco de agua entre sus manos.

La nación germana se inclinó levemente hacia enfrente al entender la silenciosa petición de la pelicastaña, una casi imperceptible sonrisa se dibujó sobre sus labios al sentir como el agua se deslizaba de su cabello hacia su rostro. Las manos de la pelicastaña se deslizaron gentilmente sobre las hebras doradas del alemán llenando el corto cabello de espuma –Deja de pensar…– susurro la mexicana mientras colocaba una mano en la nuca del rubio y atraía su rostro al de ella, sus labios se encontraron en un lento beso mientras los dedos de ambos se entrelazaban en el cabello del otro.

Sus labios se separaron levemente, sus respiraciones volviéndose una gracias a la cercanía de sus rostros mientras un gentil silencio flotaba entre los dos ocupantes de la tina, los ojos de ambos parecían resplandecer como si los insistentes relámpagos se encontraran atrapados en ellos. A ninguno de los dos les incomodaba el silencioso eco del cielo, después de todo… las palabras eran innecesarias en este instante. El rugir de los truenos resonaba en el lugar mientras sus irises murmuraban la única verdad en sus corazones.

'_Ich liebe ditch'_

**~Owari~**

******:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:**

**-HybridVirus-**

¡Yo! ¿Cómo están lectores? Espero que bien, bueno he vuelto a las andadas~ Oneshot ¿Random? …de nuevo. Estaba intentando escribir el NyoBélgica de Lili y apareció Ludwig a adueñarse de mi cerebro. ¡Tercer Oneshot del mes! No pensé que alcanzaría a terminarlo antes de que se acabara Junio, pero tal parece que mi cerebro anda con ánimos de escribir después de la temporada de exámenes.

Espero que el siguiente Oneshot sea por fin NyoBélgica, para después seguir con Finlandia y un lemon de Alemania que me pidieron. Bueno espero que les gustara el Oneshot les mando besos y abrazos que tengan un bonito día, nos leemos luego~

_Frau = Mujer  
Ja = Si  
Ich liebe ditch = Te amo o Te quiero_

Esta vez he querido tocar un tema que no veo que se mencione mucho, con la liberación de los territorios dominados por la Alemania nazi aparecieron las 'Tondues' (Mujeres Rapadas) a lo largo de todo el territorio dominado, las mujeres eran como bien lo dice la descripción rapadas y después de esto eran frecuentemente obligadas a desfilar por las calles en la parte de atrás de un camión, ocasionalmente al ritmo de un tambor, como si se tratara de uno de los carros que llevaban a los condenados a la guillotina y Francia estuviera reviviendo la Revolución de 1789.

Algunas eran embarradas con alquitrán, otras eran desnudadas y a otras les dibujaban esvásticas con pintura o lápiz labial. En París hubo casos de prostitutas muertas a golpes por haber aceptado a soldados alemanes como clientes. Y en el otro extremo de la pirámide social, mujeres de la más alta aristocracia fueron rapadas por haberse emparejado con oficiales alemanes. Pero los líderes de la Resistencia en París hicieron un esfuerzo decidido por frenar todos los rapados.

Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, el Estado nazi dictó órdenes para que las mujeres alemanas acusadas de acostarse con "no arios" o con prisioneros extranjeros empleados en granjas también fueran castigadas públicamente de esa manera.

Muchas víctimas fueron madres jóvenes cuyos maridos estaban en campos de prisioneros de guerra en Alemania. Durante la guerra no tuvieron medios de subsistencia, y su única esperanza de obtener comida para sus hijos y ellas era aceptar tener relaciones con soldados alemanes. Como el escritor alemán Ernst Jünger comentó tras ver el lujo del restaurant parisino Tour d'Argent, "la comida es poder".

Los celos muchas veces se escondían tras la indignación moral, porque la gente envidiaba la comida y el entretenimiento que estas mujeres habían recibido como resultado de su conducta. Cuando la gran actriz Arletty, protagonista del film Los niños del Paraíso, murió en 1992, recibió avisos fúnebres que expresaban su admiración por ella y no mencionaban el rumor de que había sido rapada tras la Liberación.

Estos avisos fúnebres incluso omitían su controvertido romance con un oficial de la Luftwaffe. Pero cartas de lectores en algunos periódicos revelaron un resentimiento persistente casi cincuenta años después de los hechos. No era el hecho de que Arletty se hubiera acostado con el enemigo lo que los enfadaba, sino el hecho de que hubiera podido comer bien en el Hotel Ritz mientras el resto de Francia pasaba hambre.

La reacción básicamente misógina del rapado de mujeres durante la Liberación de Francia se repitió en Bélgica, Italia, Noruega y, a menor escala, en los Países Bajos. En Francia, otra ola de rapados tuvo lugar a finales de la primavera de 1945, cuando los trabajadores forzados, prisioneros de guerra y supervivientes de los campos de concentración regresaron de Alemania.

La venganza hacia las mujeres representaba una forma de expiación para la frustración e impotencia de los varones humillados por la ocupación de su país. Uno casi podría decir que era el equivalente a una violación por parte del vencedor.

¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Critica? ¿Etc.? ¡Ya saben que hacer, envíen un review!

**"Formemos parte de la línea de reviews, cuando leamos un fanfic con un personaje que nos gusta y no es muy común ver, de un fandom olvidado o de una historia que nos guste; dejemos un review, porque esa persona escribe para nosotros y que mejor forma de inspirarla y darle combustible para seguir"**


End file.
